


Lying To You

by the_purple_gays (karmad)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance didn't commit suicide though he died in battle, M/M, Suicide Notes, dead Lance, unsent suicide note by Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/the_purple_gays
Summary: Years after Lance's death Keith cleans out Lance's room and finds this letter.





	Lying To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uhh Sorry for the sad stuff. This was sitting in my files for a long time and I just wanted it gone. Lol. I cannot continue such a big story like PMITDOUL without my computer so when I can I'll post little drabbles and stuff (hopefully not sad) but toodles for now! Enjoy the story!

We got together out of necessity.  
The necessity of this lack of closeness that we were forced into.  
The necessity of emotions and sweet caresses in the morning.  
You just happened to be there when I cried about one thing out of a million.  
You just happened to buy damaged goods.  
I’m sorry for that.  
Physically we weren’t right for eachother.  
With each breath, each wanton cry and each kiss goodbye it was a lie.  
I don’t love you. I physically can’t.  
I feel myself being stretched so thin.  
So thin I can't even see myself anymore.  
So thin I’m transparent and about to snap.  
A ghostly rubber band.  
You didn’t even notice when I stopped eating too wrapped up in your own horror story.  
You’re already stronger than me for being alive.  
I can no longer dry your eyes when I’m drowning in my own tears with no liferaft to bring me back.  
I welcome the abyss, the cold is welcoming, filling my lungs weighing down my already heavy heart that beats with the blood of all the others that say they care.  
It beats with the few I didn’t fail.  
I’m not fine.  
I promise.  
Your silence hurts, tearing me apart at a molecular level then your burning bright smile cauterizes the large gaping wound that is my heart.  
That’s why I welcome the cold, a numbing balm washing over the jagged rocks of my heart eventually...eventually wearing it down to something smooth.  
I don’t want to cut you with this rock, this painful instrument that sadly keeps me living.  
It hurts to breathe, hurts to think, hurts to exist.  
It hurts me to tell you that I’ve been lying to you, Keith Kogane.  
I’m not fine, but now I’m at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me over the hot mess in the fandom on the VLD Discord Server. It's pretty cool. Here's the link to go check it out:
> 
> https://discord.gg/yDAnecn\
> 
> Byeeeeee~


End file.
